wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Facetted Spikespinner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 21:17, July 19, 2010 Thunder Blade Hi, I see you created a page for Thunder Blade. I also see that there are way to many categories. I want to ask you to remove any that are showing up red. If they are showing red then they are not categories listed on this site and are not needed. Thank you for your contribution. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good Job! I saw all the valuable edits you had on the site, an I would like to say thanks, and keep up the good work! Good Job! I saw all the valuable edits you had on the site, an I would like to say thanks, and keep up the good work! Re: Boss Resist value Hi, thanks for asking before tying to edit it. The template calculates the resist value using other things listed such as rank, type, and class. I did not write the template (Potroast42 did). If you believe that there is an error in the template's calculation you should have him take a look at it. Just remember that it can only get a correct calculation if the other information is both present and correct. Once again thank you very much for asking before trying to fix it. PS: Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories Thank you so much for pointing out that one of the categories has a typo. I can fix that no problem. If you have any problems with anything like that in the future don't hesitate to ask me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to it as soon as possible. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Category fixed. OK it took a few minutes but I think I got it all sorted out. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Now one other thing is that using the new creature template you should not have to add categories. The template finds them automatically. I'm not sure why it didn't recognize the Firecat Ally category but I will look into it. Once again thank you for your help. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Issues. I see your point. That probably has a lot to do with it. I didn't make the template so I'm not the one who is going to edit it (Potroast42 is). I will let him know what the template is doing and I'm sure he will look into fixing it. As for the other creatures, when the template is fixed they will all follow suit. Also don't worry you can never talk a topic to death. I'm glad you have questions. It scares me when people have questions but don't ask them and try to wing it. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Contributions I wanted to say thanks for all of your hard work. It's almost kind of rare to see someone take the time to help out and try to get it right while doing so. Keep up the good work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Multiple Worlds OK You asked if it was possible to list multiple worlds in the Creature info box. The short answer is not yet. If you have noticed I have just now been able to get the sub-locations working. So that the categories show up in creatures like Alicane Swiftarrow. As for the multiple worlds, that will take some more time. If you will tell me the creature in question as an example I will try to get it going and get back to you. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Continuation OK I emailed the issue to the template creator and he will tell me how to fix it. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Gurtok Demon Hey, I understand your following the Gurtok Demon page closely, and thats fine, it's a page that should be moderated, but to make your like easier I inserted the Creature Template. A side effect, is that we cant get his weakness right at the moment. I left the weakness in the description, but until we fix the template, or find an alternative solution, that's how it has to be. If your having trouble using the template, just contact me or EnlightenedShadow. Thanks for all your hard-work latley too! MalornexDeathtalon 06:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC)MalornexDeathtalon Hero of Marleybone I did finish Kensington, worst 4 hours of my life, even ask EnlightenedShadow. Anyways, I looked in every single shop in Regents Square, and found one quest, which I did. I finished the Crafting Quest, and I ran top to bottom in every street, for a full day, nothing. I actually e-mailed KingsIsle, but I guarantee I am going to get an e-mail back that says: Were sorry, but we are unable to answer this question, you are asking for a spoiler." MalornexDeathtalon 17:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC)MalornexDeathtalon Hey Tell me next time you get one Wizards, you have to make friends with me and EnlightenedShadow. :) MalornexDeathtalon 04:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC)MalornexDeathtalon Little problem, Im not in dragonspyre yet. lol